ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Picolaton
a friend camped this today starting yesterday @ 12:45 pm EST . it popped at around 3 pm EST with death @ 3:10 . i was not at the fight but was killing the supposed PH(s) at the 'secret area' @ D-10/11 when it did finally spawn @ G/F-8 west of The Rock . The 3 of us had been killing all the PH's for a total of about 2.5 hours when it did spawn , how ever my friend (shown in current pic) hd been killing the PH's just around The Rock since 12:45 AM EST with no pop . it seems odd that killing Mobs half way across the map would cause this to spawn , but as stated on the page by another sorce that it can pop in the D-10/11 area , giving this NM an extremely wide pop area or multipple pop areas . as we were 3 and i had no signet , i was awarded 26 EXP with no drop (not surprising) . it was a clear day , there was no weather present and it was day , not night .--MIKUMARU 23:18, November 18, 2009 (UTC) Camped for 7 hours, had a couple friends camp the spawn area while I killed the "PH" In the D-10 area (Although honestly it never popped in D-10 but instead in D-11 extreme SE corner.) "PH" There has a 6min respawn and generally spawned in the same area (that SE corner in D-11.) The only time it ever popped on the cliff above was when I first got down there for the initial kill. It never repopped back up there in 7 hours. Beginning to feel like this will wind up being a timed spawn given the time it was killed this morning without another pop. Oumura 02:48, November 19, 2009 (UTC)Oumura not timed . its a lottery . possibly straight lottery . it repopped agin around 8pm EST on top of my BLU54 friend and owned him , was then claimed and killed only to repop approx 2 hours later . --MIKUMARU 04:11, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Soloable by 75 DRG/BLU, with no merits, no food, and decent gear, including saurian helm. He hits hard and fast, around 150 without cocoon, plus anywhere from 15-50 additional effect. The fight got a little hairy around 25%, with stormwind killing my wyvern. I wasn't ready for that, and quickly dropped to red and had to call wyvern and 2hr to win. With good gear and attention paid to your wyvern's health, this shouldn't be too difficult. --Thess 04:34, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :How much exp did you get solo? --Kyrie 08:16, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :I got 39 EXP while solo as 75 SAM/DNC with signet. --Sanriku 08:32, November 19, 2009 The "two" Phorusrhacos that spawn in the southern section share a spawn. They will appear in different places within the widescan list and will pop either up on the cliff with the manticore, or down at the bottom of the cliff. They are not the same mob, but only one of them will appear at any given time. There are a total of nine Phorusrhacos in Western Altepa Desert (within the dats) but you will never see this many up at the same time, as I believe several of them share spawns and will alternate at random. It is possible that only one of them is a placeholder and it may not be up all the time. It may be the bird that pops on the cliff, and because it alternates with the one at the bottom of the cliff, this will account for long periods of time with no Picolaton pop if you keep getting the bird at the bottom appearing. -- Orubicon 12:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC) 2 kills in a PT of 3 gaining 26 EXP w/o Sigent using Table from Experience Points page indicates 57.77 EXP or approx -14 or -15 Lv making the Mob 60-61 --MIKUMARU 15:32, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Solo kill at 75 getting 39 EXP with that same chart says -19 Levels, making the mob ~57, so I'm really lost lol. Sanriku 08:38, November 19, 2009 I'd like to see a testimonial for the aggro part of this. I walked up to it just to test and it didn't aggro me at 75. So it might aggro lower levels, but I personally can't say for certain. Also, I will get a better screenshot the next time, dunno why I forgot when I walked up to it lol. Sanriku 08:53, November 19, 2009 Picolaton aggros, not sure by what though. I was watching videos online, and all of a sudden I hear my character getting beat down, tabbed over and Picolaton was beating my ass as RDM75/NIN37. Chainspelled to get buffs up, and melee'd him down and got drop ;x 1/3 --Animce 04:51, November 22, 2009 (UTC) --CormacMacCart 01:32, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Information taken from main article "Seems to favour Northern Spawn area, but can Spawn in Southern portion from G-8 to Secret Area around D-10/11 ." There is also one spawn. To add more than one implies that it has multiple entries in the dat tables, which this NM doesn't. It appears once. Whether it may appear at different locations on the map doesn't mean there is more than one copy of it. -- Orubicon 12:50, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I dont know what you mean by DAT entries , but i have been under the assumption the number of spawns dictates how many locations it can spawn in , not how many monsters spawn at a time . Stating it has only one spawn then saying it spawns at 2 or more locations seems kind of confusing and doesnt really make sense . It has popped in the southern portion of the map but does pop more often in the north . Like Mysticmaker Profblix Spawns between the 3 rock in LoO but is known to spawn outside of them . Its possible that the 12+ hour spawn expierenced was becase no one was killing the Southern PHs for an extended period of time . Removing that info will hinder verification IMHO . out of 5 pops in an 18 hr period it spawned 3 times in the North 2 in the South . making the Statement it Favours the North to be accurate at this Given time .please reffer to Spawn Point for clairification of this term . Amonster , such as this this , with such a Vastly HUGE pop area then encompasses 2 parts of the map has 2 spwans , not 1 . --MIKUMARU 13:56, November 19, 2009 (UTC) There is only one instance of the NM in the data files for the Western Altepa Desert zone. Its name only appears once. The location it spawns in the zone is not related to how many copies of the mob are in the zone. There can be one and it can pop all over the map. See new Dahu NM for instance. There's only one of him and he's been seen to pop in totally different places. Saying "it favours the north" isn't much help, given the sample size of people who've killed the NM and then come here to record their results. Nothing is concrete at the moment and if you are not sure of any information it goes here on the talk page, not on the main article please. For all we know, it could have a 50% chance of popping at either location and it's just that most people who have come back to report their findings have only seen it at the north pop. I'm not being "mean" or "imperialistic" - I'm just trying to keep information really clean and helpful for people. Sorry if I come across that way. -- Orubicon 17:17, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Solo'd as bst/dnc, beast affinity merited, very easy fight. Funguar familiar only taking 25 dmg on stormwind. Pet killed it, didnt even engage. popped at E-7/E-8 and ToD 6:45am pst and 4pm pst in same spot. both ph mobs in that area were up both times, so ph is in D-10 area. no drops. 51 exp.--CormacMacCart 01:32, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Editors need to stop putting information that hasn't been extensively tested in the notes section. I deleted the "resistant to piercing damage" seeing as I was doing 1100+ pentas to this thing on samurai. Genosho 19:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :That would be my fault, I should have added a verification tag to it, since I said "Appears". I did however cite my reason for putting it there, as a charmed Cactuar's 1000 Needles only did 625 damage to this NM, and 1000 Needles is piercing damage. (does 1250 damage to normal Phorusrhacos) --Jakk Frost 12:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Saying it favours northern area meaning the area by revelation rock as was previously stated in the article before the edit war . Just because you get exp from a mob @ 75 and it doesnt aggro you doesnt mean it wont aggro some one say who below 75 . there ppl in this game who dont have 75 job remember ? If you dont think its aggressive and your 75 a good way to see if it is would be to stand next to it and /heal . if it attacks you , guess what , its aggressive . try dooin that with the Lv5 Goblins outside Windurst and you'll see my point . With the short period of time since the introduction all the info on these pages unless completely concrete should have a verification tag until we kill it 10,000 times and determine the 'truth' . i for one wont be editting it anymore sine everything i put on the page and other pages always seems to be removed regaurdless of what others think is true . as PS2 user i am unable to use the Windower and take full SS to prove what i have seen or Parse chat logs or read DATs or use other PC user methods that make the PC uses such experts on everything in this game . i'll just stick to reading all the misinformation stated knowing i know the truth and let the noobs get frustrated with it themselves . --MIKUMARU 17:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Camped Picolaton for roughly 2.5hrs today before pop. When it popped it popped F/G-8 which is where we did most of our killing. Unfortunately my friend and I wiped. Hit 64DRG/WAR for 160 damge and 60 added effect. --Llyendar 03:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Testimonials :* Soloable by 75 DRG/BLU, with some difficulty. :* Soloable by 75 SAM/DNC, with minimal difficulty. :* Soloable by 75 BST/* , with no difficulty. I've killed it twice, and both times it popped at the southern end of the zone. Also, both times it gave 70 EXP solo, with signet. :*Soloed by BST/NIN, with a lot of problems. Stormwind spam was doing 200+ per use. Pet and I were both under 10% at end. 66 XP. --Ctownwoody 00:15, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the Placeholders There is only 1 placeholder for this NM and it is the Bird at D-10/11 and E-11. The two other birds that spawn where the actual NM spawns (In that general area) are not PH and not needed to get Picolaton to spawn. I killed this NM three times in a row last night. I killed the PH to the south -ONCE- every 2 hours and on the 2nd hour the NM always popped with sometimes taking 10-15mins after the two hour mark. For the record, with TH4 was 1/6. Actually, the time I got the drop I only had TH3. Ironic. I hope this helps. Regarding PH, from my experience the only PH is also the one south, at this point though I'm not even sure it can pop South (only saw it north) which make it a annoying mob to camp, with PH miles away from actual pop area. Better camp it with 2 people that both have access to wide scan. On another note, PH repop time is 5 minutes. --Delarius 04:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC)